wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of Orgrimmar
|type=Raid |mists=1 |minilvl=496 |level=90 |players=10/25 |key= |bosses= |ss = Siege of Orgrimmar loading screen.jpg}} The Siege of Orgrimmar is a raid released as part of Patch 5.4 and is the final raid of the Mists of Pandaria expansion. The raid is divided into 4 wings: Vale of Eternal Sorrows, Gates of Retribution, The Underhold, and Downfall. Cross-realm Circa Patch 5.4.7, as of March 18, 2014 (in the US) and March 20, 2014 (in EU), the Siege of Orgrimmar raid is available for cross-realm grouping. Rygarius|date=3/18/2014 12:47 PM PDT}} Takralus|date=19-Mar-2014 12:07 GMT}} Bosses ;Vale of Eternal Sorrows * * * * ;Gates of Retribution * * * * ;The Underhold * * (event) * ;Downfall * * * Areas of Interest Subzones Maps Quests Achievements * * * * Intro A chest is wheeled out to Garrosh Hellscream, standing in the excavation site in the Veil of Eternal Blossoms. Garrosh walks past the fight between Garrosh's Horde and the Pandaren, Horde and Alliance. A fight breaks out, Garrosh is physically stronger, but Taran Zhu is a Monk. Garrosh swings Gorehowl but embeds it in the wooden planks below. Taran Zhu swings back with his staff, only for Garrosh to grab it! Taran Zhu then attempts to blast Garrosh back with magic, but Garrosh is too powerful, and Taran Zhu slides back along the planks. Garrosh roars again, and swings at Taran Zhu, Taran Zhu catches the blow in his staff, and forms a quick disarming maneuver. Gorehowl slides past Taran Zhu. Garrosh doesn't like this. Taran Zhu looks up, only to see Garrosh's first coming towards him. Garrosh punches him in the face! Taran Zhu falls off the plank, he's about to hit the water when he jumps upwards and returns the blow with an upward strike on Garrosh's jaw. As Taran Zhu launches himself in the air, to kick Garrosh. However Garrosh leaps aside, and Taran Zhu gets his foot stuck in the planks. Garrosh grabs a nearby chain and whips it round at Taran Zhu, he then uses it to pull Taran Zhu to him, impaling him on Gorehowl. Vision of a lot of ships coming for Garrosh, Horde, Alliance, Mercenaries, and all other associated hanger ons. Garrosh breaks open the chest, showing Y'Shaarj's beating heart, Taran Zhu watches saddened, as a butterfly turns the colour of a sha, and then turns to dust. Garrosh tips the chest into the waters. A massive vortex of evil Sha energies erupts from the pool, making a terrible mess of the Veil. Garrosh walks along the planks as the massive Sha explosion takes place behind him. Media Images Siege of Orgrimmar Entrance Outer.jpg|An outer look on the raid entrance Video The Siege of Orgrimmar Trailer-1 Garrosh's death cinematic Garrosh's death Alliance version ;Walkthroughs Eonar_Blackhand-EU_SoO-Immerseus_heroic_10_man Eonar_Blackhand-EU_SoO-Fallen_Protectors_heroic_10_man Eonar_Blackhand-EU_SoO-Norushen_heroic_10_man Eonar_Blackhand-EU_SoO-Sha_of_Pride_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Galakras_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Iron_Juggernaut_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Kor'kon_Shamans_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-General_Nazgrim_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Malkorok_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Thok_the_Bloodthirsty_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Spoils_of_Pandaria_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Siegecrafter_Blackfuse_heroic_10_man Eonar_Madmortem-EU_SoO-Garrosh_heroic_10_man ;Fan and lore The_Story_of_The_Siege_of_Orgrimmar_-_Alliance_%26_Horde_POV_Lore Patch changes * * References See also * Patch 5.4.0 External links ;Guides ;Previews ;News Rygarius 3/18/2014 12:47 PM PDT}} Takralus 19/03/2014 12:07 GMT}} Feb 4th 2014 1:00PM}} Jul 26th 2013 8:00PM}} Jul 22nd 2013 9:00AM}} Jul 21st 2013 2:00PM}} Category:Instances Category:Siege of Orgrimmar Category:Raids